Weather Feeling
by Soul Vrazy
Summary: It about weather...It also can be Tsunayoshi guardian because you know there similar between they and weather...Anyone want to help? I accept if there something that you want me add...Sorry if I lack something!
1. All

The Sky ~ Tsunayoshi

!~He accept everyone/everything as who they are...He the one that make they became more close...Because he they have a bond that can not be break~!

The Storm ~ Gokudera

!~Caring about the sky...He care about the other but in he own way...He may be the one that love to shout at the other but he shout is something like warning...he say it in he own way...~!

The Rain ~ Yamamoto

!~He also accept everyone as who they are...He wash other people pain...He wash it in he own way...~!

The Mist ~ Chrome/Mukuro

!~One with her timid and shy aura while the other with he creepy aura...They care for their sky deeply...They watch their sky with their own way...~!

The Cloud ~ Kyoya

!~He accept the sky...He only follow the sky...He care the sky...But in he own way...He may look like he been force to be with they...But he not been force but he goes there with intern want to serve the sky...~!

The Thunder ~ Lambo

!~He may look like he a brat...But he care he sky...He take care the sky with he own way...He use he own way to make the enemy goes always...He only follow the sky in shadow...~!

The Sun ~ Ryohei

!~The sun full of energy...He make the sky train more harden so he can fight the enemy more better...He make everyone blind with he sun so they will not feeling to much worry when they goes attack the enemy...~!

~!~They are nothing without the sky..While the sky are nothing without they...~!~

Please pm/review if i wrong spelling!

S_V


	2. Rain

!~The weather is Rain~!

!~The rain make people wonder...The rain make people happy...The rain make the people sad...The rain make people wonder how can he always be calm...He still calm ever though the thunder and storm beside he...He make people calm...The rain wash away our tear...It make us feel calm in he presence...Why ... Why can we be calm like the rain...We say the rain always calm but people wonder...Can he be sad...Can it be angry...Can it be happy...~!

!~One thing we all know...The rain always cheer our mood up with he own way...But we did know that ever the rain can be sad...The only thing that can make he calm down is the sky...The sky know he feeling...He mood...Only the sky can help he...Only the sky can read he mood...Only the sky can break the mask he wear...Or should we say the facade...We never know the rain can cry...We did know...only the sky know...Because he...The sky that accept he for who he are...~!


	3. Sun

The sun ~ Ryohei

It a sunny day...Make people wonder how can he still same while other people feel hot...He train extreme hard...why...there always why in our mind...why the day is hot...why the wind is stronger that usual...Why there a storm came...Why the cloud look like want to kill the sun...Only the rain the only think that calm...The sky just accept it like it was nothing...The mist look like they going to deaf...

People usual wonder...Where the energy of the sun coming from...Where...How...How can he shout extreme high...People also wonder can he be quiet...The storm look like angry...The cloud look like angry at the sun too...The mist agreed with the cloud... The rain just laught at the sun...the sky *sweatdrop*at the rain...People still wonder how can they tolerate with the sun before...It only make more question come so they forgot about it...They do their usual routine...

Yup it a perfect normal day...

Please tell me if i can add something in it!

I really need help in this one!


	4. Cloud

The Cloud

I am alone...It bored...Nobody want to be my friend...Just because they scared i will bite they to death...But...One day he came...He accept me...For who i am...Everyone scared of me...Only he cared about me...Only he does not scared me...I hate he too much...Because he make me sit with many people...I hate place that have many people...I hate crowding...Why...Why he make me be like this...Can he leave me alone...

No...No matter what i say he always came back...He accept me for who i am...Of course i did not say anything but he know...He know what i thinking...How...How he understand me...Ever i did know...

He know me too perfect...When i want to be alone...When i want to being seeing...When i want to be focus...He know it...Too perfect...He take care me like he does to other people...He know what can i doing...He give whatever i need...He know me when i am angry...He know me when i am happy...He know me when i am sad...

Why...Why he understand me perfectly...How can he did not scared me at all...How can he give me what i want without i say it...How he know everything about me...He full of mystery and secret ...He know too many thing...But i did care...I only care about he...I did care about other people i only care about he...He...He my sky...The person that i vowed i will protect...The person that i follow...Forever...

I protect he ... I follow he ... It does matter where he goes i will always there ... No matter it ... To the heaven or to the hell...


End file.
